omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aeriesol/Zoraida Marasigan/@comment-26164274-20151209070631
Zoraida Marasigan Zoraida Soledad Bláithín Méabh Marasigan the papier-mâché lakambini �� slytherin fifth year stronger than anyone ever gave her credit for. "I know how it is to wake up one day and find out that there's no breakfast at the table and all your siblings are hungry. I know how it is to learn that Mom has to sell the house and that we have to move. I know how it is to get laughed at in school and get pushed around and shrieked at. "Where's your daddy, huh? OH YEAH. DEAD." I know how it is to learn to fight back, which parts of the head will hurt most when the hair is ripped out, how to kick hard, use my elbows, and kick at shins. I know how it is to figure out where your classmates keep their lunch money and the stealthiest way to work through the lock and get it to get your family dinner. I know how it is to be repeatedly told that I can't do anything because I'm just a child and that I should let the adults handle it. I know how it is to give my siblings half my meal because they're still hungry even though I haven't eaten. I know how it is to curl up in the cot at night and bite back the tears because everyone else is breaking and I'm the only one left to hold this together. I know how it is to be yelled at and beaten for begging for money by my own mother. I know how it is to be lectured that we shouldn't beg because dignity is the only thing we have left, or the shreds of it anyway. I know how to be forced to understand the rules of the streets and the best ways to steal the money. I know how it is to have something to eat but not have enough of it so I'm still hungry. I know how it is to be spat at, sneered at, ignored, dismissed, and be the subject of every other type of bullying. I know how it is to want to die because this isn't living, it's surviving. I know how it is to want to end it there and now. I know how it is to get a reality check that if I kill myself I kill everyone I care as well. I know how it is to understand that we're all dying anyway and there's no real difference between dying now and later because we're done for either way. I know how it is to stop trusting in everyone except yourself because nobody really cares until it's done and over with." I kinda need opinions from all over if anyone's stalking this...? Too cliche or...? TOO CLICHE. Overkill cliche. Redo her completely. Make a few adjustments! NOOOOOOOOOOO SHE SOUNDS FINE AS SHE IS. YOU DON'T NEED OUR OPINIONS WRITE YOUR CHARACTERS AS YOU WANT. A destitute descendant of an ARMP ex-House who starves the majority of the time because she gives her food to her younger siblings who need it more than she does. She went to Hogwarts solely for the food and thinks she's Muggle-born but isn't. *Mixed blood/half-blood *I'm debating on whether or not to make her full out straight because I will literally have zero straight characters once this term is over, and my other in-progress characters are either aro/ace and bi... **BLERGH, help please. *No longer pure Pinay but lived in the Philippines for most of her life. **Illegal immigrant in Muggle Britain because her mother took the chance to get them out of the country *Street smart, could be book smart if she had the time and resources *Is now basically faced with the problem of feeding her family in a country they're not supposed to be in **Has five siblings and one mother. Father was a military man who died fighting in Iraq. **Sibling names: Xiomara, Onóra, and Nieves for the girls. TBD for the boys. **Unbelievably protective of them. **They have her wrapped around their fingers... *Semi-fluent in English, struggles with more in-depth conversation *Jewish/Catholic family, so she grudgingly accepts the belief that there's a God out there somewhere at the very least. *Lives in the East End of London **Probably has a knack for deciphering all sorts of weird foreign accents as long as they're speaking English. I'm not really sure. :\ *Pick-pocket, has been since she was 4. Really good at it. **Used to nick her Muggle classmates' lunch money to buy dinner for her siblings. **Has now taken to filching galleons and jewelry from Diagon-Alley-goers *Loves the beach. Most things that relate to the beach. Could be a professional swimmer. Collects seashells. Adores the ocean in general. Marine biologist/oceanographer. Likes stained glass art. Freakishly good at any type of card game. Dog person. Dislikes practical jokes. Preference for crime/mystery novels (Agatha Christie is basically her idol) and dystopian fiction. Enjoys making papier-mâché in her spare time. *"Too filthy to care." and "And I'm Paris Hilton." are used in everyday conversation. **She more or less ignores it when people ask who she is and allow them to introduce themselves first, then to show her disinterest, replies with "And I'm Paris Hilton." *"Not a politician" is her motto. *Practical, analytical, knows how to pick her fights and win them **Conditioned to accept horror? **Shuts down her own feelings in favor of thinking logically to get herself out of the terrible situations. **Cynical, extremely so. ***Alternates between "Everyone's just out to get you" ,"Okay, so maybe people aren't that bad, but I still hate them" and "oh my fucking God I need an apocalypse NOW!" **To a certain degree, especially if it involves her siblings. **Completely incapable of expressing gratitude properly, because NO ONE has ever truly helped her in her entire life. **Influenced by her mother to not take help unless in dire situations. ***As an extension, works alone -all the time- **Struggles with emotionally-induced words in general. **May have an eating disorder, need to research. **She can't stand idiots. **[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HatesSmallTalk What's up with everyone wanting small talk? Get to the damn point.] **Has a HUGE soft spot for anyone younger. The younger, the easier it is to break her shell. She can handle the most bratty without batting an eye. ***In retrospect, dislikes anyone older than her automatically. Especially adults. She more or less has an innate sense on figuring out people's ages. **Probably visits Lil Bundles whenever she can. **She's eventually going to become my backstabber character (one more for the bucketlist), after everyone in her family dies except for one sibling. Then she leaves that sibling in Lil Bundles because she doesn't want to scar them. Then becomes completely loyal to herself...unless someone changes that. (cOUGH POSSIBLE SHIP HERE COUGH) *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. Those that came close were: Chaotic Evil (29), Chaotic Good (24), Neutral Evil (19), and True Neutral (19) respectively. **Turning out more villainous yet not than I first expected. *Negative: Materialistic, withdrawn/detached/disinterested, manipulative, anti social, deceitful *Positive: Savvy, charming, elegant, analytical (this is kind of just the other side of manipulative, so it's debatable), flexible, purposeful *Average grades, but isn't intellectually challenged at all. **High grades in: Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts/Dark Arts, and Potions **Suffers with a P-T: None really. **Likes Astronomy but isn't really that good at it. **Struggles with Healing spells. *Model: Vanessa Hudgens **Wears secondhand robes, secondhand everything. **She could give less of a sh!t about fashion. What matters is the food in her family's bellies. *Danger classification: Looks like she can kill, can actually kill you, would actually kill you **Through various methods which will not be disclosed, she managed to train in silat/kuntao and Arnis fighting. **Knows how the hell to handle a gun, shoot it, and damage. **While they may live in the slums, Zoraida is literally the only one in the living family who can shoot their .38 Chief's Special (medium-speed load, carries six rounds). **Her above average skill in Potions allows her to experiment a little...